Poke-aventuras en la escuela/Audiciones
Yo! Aquí la ficha y la relleno yop! Nombre: 'Tsukasa '''Cara MM: (si eres chica,debes ir con lazo,si eres chico con corbata):Archivo:Tsukasa_by_PikaNeko.jpg ' '''Personalidad: Dulce,amable y ún poco despistada Amor: Quien sea (si eliges a Tsukasa como amor tendrás más protagonismo .3.,será como un concurso para ver quien se queda con ella.se pueden elegir otras chicas.) Asignatura favorita:(solo 3) Arte,Canto y Deporte Firma:(recuerda,4 tildes són con hora y fecha,3 tildes són solo la firma)[[Usuario:PikaNeko|'★Gazelle★']][[Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko|'★The ice princess★']] Aora yo!! Nombre:Slam Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Marill.png(No se ponerle corbata... puede ponersela tu?) Personalidad:Amable y bueno con sus amigos.le gusta leer y es inteligente. Amor:Se puede con Tsukasa?=3 (no se puede,sinó moriria electrocutado! según meganion) Asignatura favorita:Ingles,Plastica y yasta. Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 12:41 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Mi turno!! Nombre: José Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.png (No sé como poner corbata n.nU) Personalidad: Amable y amigable. Suele animar a las personas que tiene alrededor. Amor: Elige tú ^O^ Asignatura favorita: Inglés y deporte. ¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 13:12 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Yo n_n Nombre:Jade Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Jade(Riolu).png Personalidad:Amable,lista,torpe,simpatica,callada,sombria y rara. Amor:José (?) Asignatura favorita:Ciencias,Español y Artes. --[[Usuario:Kristelcr2]] 13:19 20 mar 2011 (UTC) yopi Nombre: '''Yenthami (yen) '''Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon(yen).pngpuse 2 lacitos n.n esque me parece mono Personalidad: Dulce,simpatica y entusiasta Amor: si quien sea Asignatura favorita:(solo 3) Plastica(es dibujo pero lo llamo asi),inglés y deporte Firma:[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenti-Chan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Con una sonrisa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆se soluciona todo☆']]' 13:28 20 mar 2011 (UTC)' 'Ahora me toca amí.' Nombre: Alejamdro Sunday(Alex) Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.png(No se poner corbatas n.nU) Personalidad: Es Valiente,Simpático,Guapo e Inteligente Amor: Si de Yen(Eeveeamor) Asignatura favorita: Ingles,Mates y Naturales Firma: [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Flareon...no,no Pepe']].[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'♪Everything's gonna be all right♪']] 13:37 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Chicos! No pasa nada si no sabéis hacer corbatas.Sí queréis,no hace falta ponerlas,solo era un detalle. ewe yo Nombre: '''Alonso Silupú Rodriguez '''Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio_Gótico_by_Luxalonso.png Personalidad: Bueno ,amable ,divertido ,romántico ,tierno ,dulce y muy inteligente y responsable Amor: Tsukasa Asignatura favorita:Arte ,Canto y Baile Firma:Soy Alonso un Victini Vampiro@LoQuO@ Y dInDo :P' 02:37 22 mar 2011 (UTC)' Yo! Aquí la ficha y la relleno yop! Nombre: ' Stalin/Lucas '''Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Combusken.png ' '''Personalidad: Astuto, Listo, Amistoso x3 Amor: Una chica llamada Lady Diana(?) Asignatura favorita:(solo 3): Musica, Biología, Ingles ewe x3 Firma: --'╚»★StalinC★«╝'~'╚»★Alguna Duda★«╝' 15:23 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Yop! Nombre: 'Kari '''Cara MM: 'Archivo:Vaporeon2 Kari.png '''Personalidad: Alegre, amable y muy entusiasta Amor: Si, elige tu Asignatura favorita:Arte, musica y más que nada...el Ingles!! *.* Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 15:51 20 mar 2011 (UTC) y yop! ahorita termino Nombre: Ferbus Cara de MM: '''ahorita la pongo (es de totodile) '''Personalidad: Alegre, Amigable, Simpático y COMELÓN x3 Amor: Ok Asignatura Favorita: Firma:Ferbus 22:48 22 mar 2011 (UTC) Me!! Nombre:Leo Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png(ponla tú porfa no me salió la corbata) Personalidad: Subnormal y bipolar,también torpe Amor: Eligelo tu Asignatura favorita: Plástica/Manualidades/Arte y Literatura Firma:[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El Poochyena subnormal .3.']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 23:27 22 mar 2011 (UTC)